<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That really just happened, huh by yoonbins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670190">That really just happened, huh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonbins/pseuds/yoonbins'>yoonbins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Hangover, M/M, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonbins/pseuds/yoonbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not gay to kiss your homie, right</p><p> </p><p>right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That really just happened, huh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hru?<br/>I hope you're dong well</p><p>I wrote this in 1,5 hours and just decided to post it.<br/>There's prolly tons of mistakes but oh well imma worry abt those some other day ig</p><p>also this is quite lightearted and there's no internalized homophobia or anything (mostly bcuz I really dislike reading or writing it)</p><p>Mark is with dreamies here cuz i really miss dream Mark lol</p><p>I might edit this later or maybe even make a part two if y'all like this one idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not gay to kiss your homie, right?"<br/>
Had Mark asked before he had even really reached the table where the rest of his friends were already sitting</p><p>"Uhm what?"<br/>
Renjun was looking at him a little weird and at that moment Mark could understand why perfectly. He must seem like an absolute nutter walking to the diner, hangover a hell, in his pyjamas and har sticking to every direction imaginable, asking about the level of gayness one would have to be on to kiss a friend. </p><p>"Well I mean, if for whatever reason, you were to kiss a guy to whom you definitely do not have feelings for while being plastered. How gay is that?"<br/>
Mark really tried his best to sort his own head out but all he got out was, well, that. Dammit the painkillers weren't kicking in, his head felt like it was actually going to explode.</p><p>"Hyung, I think that is, in fact, pretty gay"<br/>
It was Jisung smiling smugly at him, that bastard, like he knew something that Mark definetly should too.<br/>
"Especially if it was a full on makeout session and not a little peck"<br/>
Oh shit, what, now Mark was really confused as what Jisung had said registered to his brain. He only remembered bits and pieces of the whole thing.</p><p>See, it all happened at a party, as everything seems to, nowdays. Mark, along with everyone else, had just written his last exam. And as any other student would know, it was the perfect  time to party the hell out of the following weekend and Mark was completely ready to wake up in the middle of a road or even a forest the next day. (school is really tiring, ok) All he can remember is that he arrived to the party with Jisung who ditched him almost immediately in favor of looking for Chenle. He also remembers meeting Donghyuck there and him looking extremely good in the leather pants he had worn, then suddenly they were kissing and it was really good. Yeah, the alcohol felt good too, but god damn it felt nice to have Donghyuck's lips on his own. And yeah, it might have not been a peck but kissing a friend is exactly what it is: kissing a friend, a friend. Because Mark was obviously straight, the straightest heterosexual there could ever be, an unbendable pole, maybe. Mark definitely liked girls and had never thought of a boy with a mop of orange fluffy hair, who wore big fluffy sweaters to go with it. He had never caught himself thinking about the way Donghuck's nose scrunched along with his laugh everytime, when he was supposed to be studying, nope never, not even once. Mark slammed his head to the table. </p><p>"Uhm,did you, by any chance happen to see it?"<br/>
He asked Jisung cautously without lifting his head from the table.</p><p>"Dude, I'm pretty sure everbody saw, the couch you two were getting hot and heavy was literally in the middle of the room. And let me tell you you are not the only surprised one"<br/>
Mark could hear the eyebrow wiggle in Jisung's speech.  He groans, what on the hell is that even supposed to mean.</p><p>"Wait im so confused, did we miss something? Who did mark kiss?"<br/>
Asked Jaemin, it was clear that he was trying not to smile. </p><p>"Well lets just say that Mark and a certain Hyuck-hyung were getting all close and snug with each other at the party yesterday and Mark is finally realizing his new position as a mlm in this society" </p><p>Jisung explains his smirk still clear by the way he speaks and Mark is definitely afraid to lift his head and look at his best friends. </p><p>"Oh, so is this Mark-hyung having a sexuality crisis, dammit i should've been there to see all this"<br/>
Renjun curses the last part more to himself than anybody else but Jisung hears it loud and clear.</p><p>"Well lucky for you, huyng, maybe unlucky for Mark-hyung tho, I happen have videos. But I'll have to give you a content warning, cause it gets spicy." </p><p>At that mark snaps his head up so fast, at least fourteen of his vertebras crack, trying to snach Jisung's phone out of his hand, only vaguely hearing Jaemin's and Renjun's ohhhs and ahhhs and show mes un the backround. Jisung seems to have anticipated Marks swift reach for his phone and so brings it above his head, straightening his arm. </p><p>" Hyung, I'll have you know that this is not easily deletable material, I have already saved it on many defferent phones as well as downloaded it to my 'hyungs' embarrassing moments' hard drive. You are not getting rid of the video by deleting it from my phone so do not even try" </p><p>Jisung warns, his smug grin still in place and of couse, of fucking course Jisung would have an entire hard drive dedicated to his hyungs' embarrassing moments. If that's not the most Jisung thing, then what is.<br/>
Jaemin interrupts his thoughts though, now sounding concerningly offended</p><p>"What? You have a saved your most loving hyngs' lowest moments and this is how I find out? Park Jisung you better not have put any pictures or videos of me because I am going to find it and destroy all eveidence of me embarrassing myself ever. " </p><p>Jaemin is fuming, Renjun looking mildly surprised beside him. </p><p>"Oh shit if forgot you didn't know about it, oopz"<br/>
Jisung smiles cheekily at Jaemin</p><p>"Don't worry, I only have a few videos of you, the majority of it is Mark-hyung. Still want to see the video tho?"</p><p>"Obviously yeah, gimme that"<br/>
Answers Renjun this time, reaching for Jisung's phone which he hands to him easily.<br/>
Mark just settles to lowering his head to the table again. Groaning, again.</p><p>"Oh shit what the fuck they're basically humping on each other, Jesus! Shit Injun, we really shoul've gone there. We really just missed mark getting the courage he needed and stopping being such a wuss and even kissing the love of his absolutely fucking miserable life."</p><p>At Jaemin's small rant Mark's head snaps up once more. </p><p>"The love of whose life now?"<br/>
He asks, confused, glaring at Jisung who is snickering beside him.</p><p>"Yours, duh" </p><p>Renjun. And mark is still a bit confused</p><p>"Wait but I'm straight tho, and kissing is just kissing, especially when one is drunk"</p><p>"Yeah, but kissing is not 'just kissing', when the person you're kissing is the same one you've been giving those 'love me' eyes for months already"</p><p>Renjun retorts back</p><p>"God, youre so oblivious, even to your own feelings. Let's not even start talking about Hyuck-hyung's. It's actually painful seeing you two unknowingly pine each other for that long."</p><p>Even Jisung looks a bit more understanding, though there is a twinkle in his eyes still.</p><p>"Mark, I really think that it would be time for you to acknowledge the fact that you find Hyuck hot and maybe even that you've liked him for quite a while now."<br/>
Jemin's voice was soft, maybe a little too soft. It made Mark think too much about stuff that he deep down knew that he had tried to surpress.</p><p>"To answer your original question, yes it is pretty gay to kiss your homie, especially if its not just a homie and it's actually your long time crush."<br/>
Jisung smiles.<br/>
"Plus, it takes two to tango or whatever. Believe me when I say that I got quite the messages from Hyuck-hyung this morning, freaking out about the exact same things that you're right now,"<br/>
Jisung continued voice scarily nice. And Mark was maybe feeling slightly better, but of course,  he would never andmit that his friends' comfort helped as much as it did. Only endless teasing would come from that, nothing good.</p><p>"Well, yeah. I don't really know anything anymore, my head is a mess and my hangover has not let out even the slightest so can we please just eat"</p><p>Mark muttered pouting slightly.</p><p>"I'll, like, call Hyuck later today or something. I do think we have a lot to talk about" </p><p>At that all his friends smiled, Renjusn muttering something akin to 'fucking finally' and Jisung pushing his plate of pancakes towards Mark.</p><p>"Atta boy, that's fantastic, now eat your pancakes and listen to me brag about the new game I bought."</p><p>Focusing on his strawberry pancakes and Jisung's animated reenacting of his game, mark thinks that maybe it's not such a bad thing to like guys. Especially if the guy he likes is Donghyuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>